Handy
Name: Handy Gender: Male Animal: Beaver, like Toothy, also with the same gender Episode: 30 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 5 Deaths: 25 First Appearance: House Warming First Victim: Petunia from House Warming (debatable) First Death: Wheelin' and Dealin' '' '''Voice Actor:' Warren Graff Handy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Handy is an orange beaver with unexplained amputated arms. The stumps are covered with bandages. He wears a tool belt and a yellow worker's helmet (the typical dress of most construction workers). He's also one of the adult characters. His dam mostly consists of tools that are operated by hand. Despite his lack of hands, he is still capable of building many things big or small, though we never actually see him build it in the first place - it is usually off-screen (with the exception of Wheelin' and Dealin', where he is seen putting the final touches on his race car). Usually, whenever he builds something for the female characters, they are very pleased and often thank him by hugging him for it, like Petunia from House Warming and Giggles from Home is Where the Hurt is. This has led some fans to believe that he has a crush on them. However, whenever we see him try to do something, which would usually require hands, he fails and pulls his main trademark frustration look, indicating that he forgot that he didn't have hands. Usually when he finds a compromise, it will lead to his own death and sometimes the death of others. His deaths involve either glass, his organs, getting impaled or his head. It is possible that in the TV series, Handy has gained an interest in flying, as seen in Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Change of Heart, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. From the episode, In a Jam, it became apparent that he has photosensitive epilepsy, the flashing lights triggering a seizure as his eyes go wonky, he jitters and foams in his mouth. Handy Episodes Starring Roles *House Warming *Spare Me *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *Don't Yank My Chain *Home Is Where the Hurt Is Featuring Roles *Wheelin'and Dealin' *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam Appearance Roles *Happy Trails pt. 1 *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *Gems the Breaks *A Change Of Heart *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Double Whammy pt. 1 *The Carpal Tunnel of Love (as an icon on the side of the pickup truck Lumpy was driving) Occupations and Careers #Architect - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel #Costruction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Hits an ambulance while in a soapbox derby racer, cutting him in half and disembowling him. #Happy Trails Part 2: The rocket he is in with Flippy and Sniffles burns up in the Sun. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: First crushed between Lumpy's car and his truck. Then, his tail gets caught under Lumpy's spinning tire. His internal organs are forced out of his mouth, and his whole body is caught in the tire. #Shard at Work: A fishbowl gets stuck on his head, but the water remians in the bowl. Despite numerous attempts to break the glass, Handy drowns to death. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy tears him in half at the torso. #Blind Date: The Mole's car bumps into the truck he's working on, causing the engine lid to fall and snap his body in half. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Shards of glass cut his front and back into two. #From Hero to Eternity: A huge slab of ice from his roof falls off horizontally and slices off the cap of his head when he kicks the side of his house in anger. #Ipso Fatso: Face brutally smashed by pieces of concrete. #Don't Yank My Chain: While being dragged along the outside of a train, he is smashed against a tunnel. #Doggone It: Attacked by a giant squid along with Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles. #Concrete Solution: Lumpy shoots him in the back of the head with a nail gun, causing him to fall face first into wet cement. #Who's to Flame?: Shredded to pieces in his helicopter's propeller. #Dunce Upon a Time: A giant Lumpy cracks his head with a nutcracker. #Gems the Breaks: Splendid's heat rays disintegrate him. #A Change of Heart: Dies in a helicopter crash with a whale. Death not shown. #A Hole Lotta Love: Dies of gas leak. #See What Develops: Falls from a string he is hanging from and smashes to pieces on the ground. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Impaled by a huge nail. #Aw, Shucks!: Killed by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: A lawnmower the Mole is holding grinds his head when he randomly pops out of an open manhole. #Wipe Out!: The Mole zips Handy's wetsuit, catching his flesh in the zipper. When the Mole unzips it, Handy's flesh tears off, his organs fly out of his body, and he is devoured by seagulls. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Fatally impaled by Flaky's spikes. #In a Jam: Suffers a seizure, Sniffles puts a cymbal between his teeth, and he stumbles off the stage, falling face first and cutting his head in half. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #4 & HTF Comic #5: Handy picks an apple from the barrel of water with his mouth, but chokes on the apple, and Splendid performs the Heimlich Maneuver on him by his neck, then used his super strength to pop the apple out and his internal organs are choked out, and his blood comes out of his mouth, and the apple comes out of his mouth. The Mole picks his heart from the pool of water with his mouth. #Handy's Adventure: Hit in the head with a cocoanut from his "HELP ME" sign, goes insain and, dies when he gets impaled in the eye with a stick. (Dabateable) Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV *The Mole throws Sniffles' head at him, which hits him at the back of the head and causes his eye to get stuck in a soda bottle. Additional *TV Series Volume 4 cover: Burnt by an explosion after the torch fell on the gasoline. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 0 *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 0 *Petunia – 1 (debatable) (House Warming) *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Flaky – 1 (Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark) *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Lifty – 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Shifty – 1 (Who's to Flame?) *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *Handy has a bobbling hula girl in his car that looks like Giggles, as seen in Don't Yank My Chain *Normally, Handy doesn't wear shoes, but in House Warming, he was seen wearing beige worker boots while stomping on Petunia just to put out the fire. *Handy is usually seen with The Mole and Lumpy, who are described as the no hands, no eyes, no brain. Coincidentally, they all starred in Don't Yank My Chain, the only episode with three separate starring characters. They were also seen working together at the construction site in Concrete Solution. *Handy, Lumpy, Flaky, and Russell are the only characters without regularly visible ears. But in the episode, Blind Date, his ears are seen very briefly when the Mole drives under his truck, popping his hard hat off for a moment. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers. *In the "Collect Them All" section, Handy loves shadow puppets. *In the Second Servings DVD, Handy has his own cereal called "Handy Corn" (which comes with a free Handy hard-hat bowl). *He has a pet goldfish as seen in Shard at Work. *On occasion, Handy doesn't seem to mind if others die, suffer, or experience some sort of misfortune. In Wheelin' and Dealin, he was seen laughing at Lifty & Shifty because they didn't have a steering wheel to their go-cart knowing they're about to crash. In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he becomes excited over winning a ring toss game, despite the fact Nutty is impaled on the peg he's throwing the rings at. Later in the episode, Handy laughs when Cuddles loses both of his hands when they enter a low tunnel on the roller coaster. In Ipso Fatso, Handy's hardhat saves him from shards of flying glass, while Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces by them. Elated by his own survival, he has no apparent concern for the other two. Category:Characters